Sigues Dando Vueltas
by FirefliesChaser
Summary: Fic Inspirado n la cancion d la Rue Morgue q l da l titulo.. H&G...Han pasado 10 años d la separacion de estos dos.. y l destino les jugo chueco.. espero lo disfruten y dejen reviews.. criticas constructivas las agradeceria demasiado.. es mi 1º fic


_**Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a JK ROWLING.. y los derechos de titulo del fic y la cancion utilizada.. A LA RUE MORGUE**_

_Sigues Dando Vueltas._

Como cada mañana abrió los ojos deseando que todo fuera un sueño, un terrible sueño en el que decidía alejarla de su vida, en el que decidía que ya no estarían juntos por esa absurda "Noble Razón".

Se levanto de la cama y camino unos pasos hacia la radio muggle que había en la habitación del hotel; Otra vez esa canción, parecía que el mundo confabulaba en su contra ya que cada mañana desde que estaba en el hotel escuchaba esa canción que le hacia recordar lo miserable e infeliz que se sentía por estar sin ella.

…_Quise mentir y aquí estoy…_

…_Quise no ser y aun soy…_

…_Quise volar con mis sueños…_

…_Pero tu silueta lo desbarato…_

A pesar del desagrado que le producía recordar lo idiota que había sido al abandonarla, esa canción le gustaba, lo sentía cierto en algún aspecto, era masoquista tal vez, pero cada vez que la encontraba en algún lado se dedicaba a escucharla y sentía mas identificado con ella, le servia para recordar sus tiempos de felicidad cuando ella era solo para el, cuando eran felices, volvía a sentirla aunque fuera en sus recuerdos persistentes.

…_Hace mil años tal vez…_

…_Yo habría sido tu rey…_

…_Luchar con muchos dragones…_

…_y desde mi trono hacerte el amor…_

Tanto tiempo había pasado ya desde aquel fatídico día en el que decidió irse, en el que desapareció de su vida, solo para cumplir con su destino y ser quien eliminara al mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempo y salvar al mundo de esta guerra sin tregua, diez años que ya no la tenia, ya que a pesar de amarla con todo su ser se sentía que no volvería a verla, le dijo que rehiciera su vida, que no lo esperara, pero ella lo espero, lamentablemente no el tiempo suficiente, seis meses antes de su regreso, luego de cinco años de espera, ella logro rehacer su vida, y estaba formando su familia, aun sintiendo amor hacia el.

…_Dime donde quedo…_

…_ese extraño poder…_

…_de entrar por una ventana…_

…_y nunca salirte de mi corazón…_

Se dirigió al baño, decidió tomar una ducha ya que aquella tarde la vería, era el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo y no podía faltar a la fiesta, además sabia que ella estaría ahí, después de todo era su hermano el del cumpleaños.

Rayos!, maldita hermosa canción. Mágicamente ella entro en su corazón, los celos al verla besando a otro hombre lo destrozaban, ella era definitivamente la mujer de su vida, todo lo que deseaba, y el motivo de sus fuerzas, su recuerdo le dio las fuerzas para cumplir con su misión, el deseo de volver a tenerla en sus brazos… pero era demasiado tarde.

Abrió la llave y comenzó a sentir el agua caer sobre su cuerpo, mientras unas lagrimas se escurrían por sus ojos.

…_Debo admitir que todo es muy distinto sin ti…_

¿Distinto? Ja!... su mundo no existía desde aquel día en que la vio de la mano de ese hombre y se dio cuenta que ella ya no seria mas del¡estupido! Como pudo ser tan ingenuo y pensar que una mujer tan hermosa lo esperaría, ella ya no era la niñita pequeña enamorada de aquel héroe mágico mejor amigo de su hermano, era una mujer que necesitaba alguien que la hiciera feliz, lo único que esperaba es que aquel tarado realmente valorara a esa hermosa mujer.

Que no habría dado por darse cuenta antes de todo y haber aprovechado todo ese tiempo junto a ella, que no daría por ser el que se despertara cada mañana junto a ella, acariciara su rostro y besara sus labios, que no daría por pasear de la mano con ella viendo a sus hermosos hijos, pero el destino le jugo una mala pasada, ahora solo debía conformarse con verla feliz y sufrir en un lugar oscuro por su perdida.

…_Sigues dando vueltas en mi cabeza…_

…_dando vueltas…_

…_sigues dando vueltas en mi cabeza…_

…_dando vueltas…_

…_Debo admitir que todo es muy distinto sin ti…_

Día y noche lo único que hacia era recordarla, ella se había aferrado a su mente y corazón, que absurdo como cambian los roles, ella enamorada tanto tiempo del y el preocupado por una oriental desabrida, y cuando por fin se daba cuenta de que la amaba el destino los separaba sin marcha atrás. Cada día recordaba aquel primer beso frente a todos en la sala común, recordaba aquella noche, aquella triste y a la vez hermosa noche en que fue suya por primera y ultima vez, en que los dos crecieron y se transformaron, en la que sus cuerpos se encontraron y se demostraron lo mucho que se amaban, pero las cosas habían cambiado, ella decidió dejar atrás aquel infantil amor y rehacer su vida,

¿Por que no lucho¿Qué sentido tenia el deprimirse ahora si nunca lucho por recuperar su amor?...

Lo que el no sabia era que jamás perdió su amor, ya que la hermosa pelirroja siempre fue suya, pero no podía abandonar a aquel hombre, ahora tenia una familia de la cual preocuparse y a pesar de lo mucho que lo amaba, debía respetar lo que había formado, ser fiel a sus principios.

…_Que no me apaguen la luz…_

…_Que necesito encontrar…_

…_Los pedazos del tiempo…_

…_que vimos crecer…_

Ahora era el quien se cerraba a cualquier tipo de relación, su corazón era solo de ella y no podía engañarse estando con otra mujer, era un hombre guapo con muchas pretendientes, pero el solo quería a una, y esa no podía estar con el.

Salio de la ducha, y se dirigió a la habitación, abrió su maleta y encontró su fotografía, siempre la traía con el, si no podía tenerla como su mujer por lo menos veía aquella imagen donde los dulces ojos de la mujer que amaba lo miraban con amor y sus labios le lanzaban un beso. Los pocos meses que pasó a su lado eran los mas bellos de su vida, lo mejor que le pudo pasar.

…_Y el fin de esto es igual… _

…_alguno debe llorar…_

…_mentir por última vez…_

…_aunque sea un poquito…_

…_para revivir…_

Era su tiempo de sufrir pero no lo merecía, la amaba con todo su ser, como era posible que el destino se encargara de arrebatarle todo lo que amaba, sus padres, su padrino, y su pelirroja¿a quien le había echo tanto daño como para merecer esto?

Mientras el se cuestionaba todo esto, ella seguía con su "perfecta" vida, con un amor falso, ella no amaba a su esposo, el único y gran amor de su vida fue y siempre seria el hombre de cabellos azabache y ojos verde esmeralda.

…_Debo admitir que todo es muy distinto sin ti…_

a pesar de saber que las cosas seria prácticamente imposibles mantenía la esperanza de que el destino hiciera lo correcto y volviera a unir sus vidas, se amaban, el lo sabia, ella lo sabia, solo que las condiciones no permitían que lo demostraran. Aun así ninguno podía dejar de pensar en el otro.

…_Sigues dando vueltas en mi cabeza…_

…_dando vueltas…_

…_sigues dando vueltas en mi cabeza…_

…_dando vueltas…_

…_Debo admitir que todo es muy distinto sin ti…_

…_Dando vueltas…_

…_Debo admitir que todo es muy distinto sin ti…_

Harry Potter amaba a Ginny Weasley…Ginny Weasley amaba a Harry Potter, pero su amor era imposible, desde que comenzó como una ilusión infantil, siempre fue imposible, ahora ambos debía simplemente conformarse con seguir sus vidas y recordarse de vez en cuando, y amarse en sus recuerdos…

Ella siempre daría vueltas en su cabeza, hasta el día en que el destino lo deseara, aun así la esperara una eternidad, su amor era mas grande… y ella seguía amarrada a su corazón y lo estaría por siempre.

Termino de vestirse, tomo el obsequio para su amigo y decidió aparecerse en la sala de la Madriguera.

Abrió los ojos, la vio frente a el, hermosa como siempre con su hermoso cabello rojo cayendo sobre su espalda, intento acercarse pero lo vio, su marido se acercaba y la tomaba de la mano.

Fue cuando se dio totalmente cuenta de que por mas que lo deseara, ella no seria del, tenia un dueño y el debía conformarse con su recuerdo dando vueltas en su cabeza….

Fin…


End file.
